Find me somebody to love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It all starts when Kristoff accidently walk in on Elsa in the bathroom. Elsa then realizes she wants to have what Anna and Kristoff has and goes on the search for love. For those that have watched once upon a time, this starts before Elsa came to Storybrooke.


_**Author's Note: I am a huge fan of the band Queen, and the idea came to me while listening to the song one day. Age limit is due to nudeti in the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Find me somebody to love**_  
It is rather safe to say that Kristoff never intended to see his sister-in-law Elsa in her underwear. In fact the whole thing was just a huge accident. He was at the wrong place to the wrong time, and it was more embarrassing for Elsa, all things considered she had never let anyone, let alone a man seen her that naked. Truth to be told she had never even been in love, and therefore never seen the need to drop her clothes in front of everyone.

It was partly her own fault though, for not locking the door to the bathroom she was sharing with Anna. Whereas Elsa due to her royal duries always was up early, Anna was usually up later to get dressed. Kristoff on the other hand seldom to never used that bathroom. Now she turned around to eye him, wearing nothing, but a bra and a thong, both blue with the patterns of snowflakes. At first she blushed, then it took her seconds to regain her regal self and ask, "Kristoff, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm rrr, I needed to use the bathroom, the door wasn't locked so..." he trailed off, lowering his eyes. It was no need to deny that the half naked woman in front of him wasn't beautiful, that however didn't really matter as he loved his wife. He wouldn't trade her for anything, not even Elsa. A deep breath, "I am sorry, Elsa, I'll leave and come back, can we forget this ever happened."

"I think it is best we did," the young queen nodded, grabbing for a towel to cover up as he left the bathroom. Slowly he walked down the hallway, glad she hadn't punished him for it, then again she knew as well as him that it was just an accident. He shook it of, in the end it didn't really matter he figured. She probably would forget it as easily as he did.

Elsa stood, looking at herself in the full view mirror in the bathroom. Her body was flawless. Of course she had an occasional scar, here and there from small accident she had gotten growing up. Still the new twenty-three year old queen was the picture of youth. Her face on the other hand, her eyes tired, even black rings was showing underneath, due to too little sleep, it came with her job. She looked too serious, then again she was. The young queen seldom made room for laugh and play, she missed those days of being carefree, having fun, hanging out, doing nothing. But all things considered, she had never been all that carefree due to her powers.

Seeing how happy Kristoff and Anna were every day, it made Elsa realize she missed that, to be loved by someone, anyone, but no one even dared to near her. They were to afraid of her powers. Not to mention she was afraid harming anyone if she ever bedded them. Her emotions still made it hard at times to control her frozen powers. She sighed if someone, besides Anna would hold her just for a day, and tell her she would be okay, maybe then she wouldn't feel so lonely. She just needed someone to like her for who she was and not be afraid. She needed to experience what it felt to be loved, if only for a second by someone that was not her family.

* * *

A second later, she walked to Anna's room, and opened the door. She was sleeping, her hair a mess as always, her mouth halfway open, not a pretty sight. Elsa didn't mind it though, in fact there was nothing that she minded about her younger sister she figured. Growing up she had watched over her sleeping more than once, of course Anna never knew. She sat down by her side, stroking her hair ever so gently whispering, "Anna, wake up."

"What, uhm...Elsa," she came to, seeing a flicker of something in her sister's blue eyes, sadness perhaps.

"I have something I need to do," Elsa said, her voice was soft.

"Oh?" Anna was fully awake, something was wrong she knew.

"I need to go away for a little while, do you think you and Kristoff can look after the kingdom while I do so?" she wondered, adding,"You would have help from my advisers of course."

"Of course, but where are you going?" Anna asked, her green-blue eyes flickered with concern.

"I need to go to find someone to love, someone that can love me for who I am," she said, a deep sigh.

"Oh," Anna pulled her in for a hug. Never once did it occur to her that her sister might have been lonely.

"I will try not to be gone too long," said Elsa and smiled at her. She hugged her hard before she released her. She went to the door, casting another glimpse at her sister. Then she left her room, and soon her own room and the castle. Moments later Kristoff came to Anna, finding her puzzled. He got in bed with her saying, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah Elsa, she left me in charge of the kingdom," Anna sighed.

"What why?" he wondered, that seemed very out of character, even for Elsa.

"To find somebody to love," Anna said, hoping her sister would find what she was looking for.

* * *

Elsa did like her parents had done the time she lost them. Set sails to the land behind the ocean, or rather across the ocean. She smiled, feeling the light breeze in her hair. Never haven left Arendelle before she was excited to see this other land. Of course she knew the risks involved sailing, but right now that seemed less important to her. Right now she enjoyed the waves under the boat and the wind in her hair. She enjoyed knowing that she for the first time in forever she was having an adventure. In fact she didn't even care how long it would take to wherever she was going, somehow she knew that at the other side of this journey she would find what she was looking for. Love.

The young queen sat down on the deck looking out knowing that her castle and responsibilities was vanishing behind her for each nautical mile she traveled. Her shoulders dropping, and she was feeling more relaxed then she had in the longest time. It would go three days before her captain told her they would soon near land. Faster than she would have thought, but the young Queen did not care. Some hours later the boat was docking at the quay and Elsa got of. The captain asked if she wanted someone to accompany her, but Elsa said she did not. She said to sail back and tell Anna she had arrived safely, she knew her sister to be worried. She took the small backpack she decided to take with her and folded up her pants as it was rather hot. Her blue top sparkled in the sun as she got ashore. A giggle of happiness escaped her. She got to town where she bought a bread and some ham, before she started walking towards the forest.

As it happened, Elsa had always like walking through the forests surrounding the castle, it helped her think. She was humming on a song walking pass threes and flowers. She started hearing a voice saying, "Are you lost?"

"Oh no, just exploring," she said with a laugh, turning to look at a brunette. She was holding a basked and wearing a red cape.

"So you are new around this parts?" the brunette wondered.

"Yeah you might say that," Elsa nodded and smiled at her.

"Staying or leaving?" the other woman asked.

"Don't know, I am Elsa," she held out her hand.

"Just Elsa?" she said puzzled.

"Yes and you are?" she wondered curiously.

"Oh sorry, Ruby Red Lucas," she shook her hand with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Elsa polite retracting her hand, before she added, "So where are you going?"

"Back to Granny's, I've lived with her for as long as I can remember," said she with a sigh.

"You parents are deceased as well?" Elsa asked, a small glimmer of hope growing inside.

"You wouldn't believe me story if I told you," the other woman said.

"Why don't I be the judge of that," Elsa said with a friendly smile. Maybe just maybe this woman had some kind of powers also.

Red nodded, after all it took a deep breath starting her tale, about how she had lost Peter by killing him more or less by accident. She didn't even know she was a werewolf then, after all she couldn't remember when she transferred during full moon. What happened then was dangerous. Elsa nodded to this. she had heard tales of them, the children of the moon, she never thought any of them would be real. She however know Red not to be a liar, it was too crazy of a tale not to make up. Her red cape was protecting her from changing it seemed. Her grandmother that was a wolf when she was younger made it for her. Elsa smiled thinking about the gloves she had to wear growing up, protecting herself from her powers. Now she realized it was as much to protect others. However her parents had solved it the wrong way, she should have learned to control her powers as Red had. The brunette sniffed into the air, saying, "Grandma is making cake, if you stay, you can eat with us.

"If it is not a bother," said Elsa with a smile.

"Of course not," said Red with a smile. Walking up the small path they came to a house, Elsa smiled, it was nice, she could even imagine herself living there. She didn't even know where it came from as she said, "Ruby, I don't mind you being a wolf, I am not afraid of you."

"Thank you I suppose," she said, a small smile on her red lips.

"As a matter of fact there are a lot of wolves in the forests around where my castle are. Not very friendly though," she said with a sigh. She knew they had chased Anna and kristoff on their way to find her once.

"You fought them?" Red wondered.

"No they were afraid of me, people were at first as well. I am a monster in a way," she tried to explain.

"You killed a lot during your reign?" Red wondered.

"Not a soul, I've been close, but I have these powers, born with them," said Elsa with a heavy sigh.

"Oh..." Red was about to say something more, when Granny came out of the house saying, "There you are, did you get what I asked you ?"

"I did, I brought a friend with me, I hope that is okay," the young wolf said, going towards the entrance of the cabin.

"Of course, and you are?" Granny Lucas asked the other woman.

"Elsa, Elsa of Arendelle," she said, holding out a hand. The elderly woman shook it and said, "So what brings you here, Elsa?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said with a small laugh.

"Well why don't you join us for lunch and you can tell me all about why you found your way across the ocean," said Granny letting her in. It was something about her this woman that woke her curiosity. Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Elsa simply nodded as she walked into the cottage, right after Red, after all what did she have to loose.

* * *

 _"Does it always snow when you are happy?" Red wondered, they were out in the forest, kissing. Elsa was happy and she couldn't control her emotions._

 _"Only when I am so happy or when I am so emotional, that I that I can't think straight, thank you for making me so," the young Queen said and kissed her again._

 _Ruby Red giggled into the kiss and let it linger, feeling her insides flutter with joy._

 _"You… you should go," Red's voice was shivering, the full moon was almost all up._

 _"No, I won't, you can't harm me," she said, stroking through her hair with a gentle hand._

 _Red took a deep breath and let the change happen. Elsa watched calmly as her love took from as a big, black wolf. It snarled at her. Elsa didn't budge, she looked into her eyes saying, "It's me, Elsa, I am not going to harm you."_

 _She made a snowball with her powers and tossed it to the wolf. The wolf caught it and at it, making a happy sound. Elsa giggled, she loved Ruby Red she knew, wolf of human. The big, bad wolf licked her cheek with a cold tongue, making her smile even brightly. It snowed around them, and Elsa felt so very happy._

* * *

_"Do you have to leave?" said Red, tears in her green eyes. Six months she had spent with Elsa, and now she had to go home._

 _"I do, but you can come with me," Elsa said, her hands cupping her cheek. Anna had called for her, she needed her back home._

 _"I can't, Granny, I don't want to leave her behind," said Ruby Red with a heavy sigh._

 _"In that case, I promise, I will come back and I will find you," said Elsa and smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek._

 _"You sound like Snow and Charming now," Ruby made a face._

 _"Mmm, perhaps, but it is true, call for me if you need me and I will be here in the blink of an eye," Elsa said and kissed her lips. Letting it deepen and linger on her red lips before she let her go. She slowly made her way to her ship. From the quai Ruby Red was crying watching at her leaving. Her heart aching as the ship was leaving, getting smaller and smaller. She didn't want her to leave, because even thought she would not admit it to anyone but herself, she loved Elsa. Even more so than she had Peter, and she was terrified she would never see her again._

* * *

Elsa planned to see Ruby Red again, in fact she didn't even plan to be home that long. Being queen however did take a lot of her time and before she knew it she got trapped in a magical vase. She didn't even know how long she had been in there when the lid came of. She didn't know where she was, other than it was a barn. She felt angry and scared as she slowly made her way out of the barn. What was she going to do? How would she get back to Arendelle now? And how would she get back to finding Anna?

At the same time Ruby Red was having the night shift at the diner. She could feel it, something was changing. Not just in town but inside her. Elsa was somehow near. She had almost forgotten about her in the process of being cursed and then ending up in Storybrooke. She had waited for some time, then the curse hit and…

A tear ran down her cheek, making Emma that was near the counter ask, "Are you okay?"

"No, no I am not," she said, running into the back. How could it be, that Elsa was there. She didn't know. She had to find her, but right now she had a shift to finish.

* * *

As the power went out over town due to her powers, Elsa hid in and ice cave, scared and alone. She was even shivering. Tears in her eyes, she just wanted to find Anna, at least that was what she told Emma upon entering the castle, truth to be told she also wanted to find Ruby Red, so badly. That night when she fell asleep at the Charming's by exhaustion, she dreamed about her about them, for the first time in years.

 ** _"You want to marry me?" Red asked, the cold of the autumn wind blowing through the air. She was shivering lightly. She was so cold._**

 ** _"Are you proposing, you haven't known me that long," Elsa's blue eyes lit up like stars._**

 ** _"I suppose I am," said Red with a laugh, her cheeks turned red, most likely from the cold._**

 ** _"Well in that case I say yes, we can have any wedding you want," she said happily, before she kissed her._**

* * *

 _ **"Did I…Did I hurt you?" Ruby Red asked as Elsa lay panting beside her. Tears in blue eyes. A snowstorm rising outside.**_

 _ **"No…no, I am good, I feel good," a smile on faint lips. They had just made love. She felt like she was floating, and that was how it was supposed to be she resonated.**_

 _ **"Good, I am good too, this was…" Red couldn't find the words. It was really hard to even think straight right now, everything was in her mind perfect.**_

 _ **"Wow, just wow, much better than I dared to dream of," Elsa pulled closer, nuzzling against her shoulder and curling up against her. Red's arms wrapped around her. This felt really good. Red felt it as well, they were meant to be, and it was just perfect, they were perfect, they were so much alike in every way. She dragged in the essense of her as a smile graced her lips. She pressed soft kisses into her hair, feeling the other woman relaxing against her. This…this she decided was true happiness.**_

Ruby Red woke up with a jolt, whispering, "I have to find you, I have to marry you."

Slowly the lone wolf got dressed and grabbed her keys and her wallet. She walked to her door and made sure to lock it behind her. The young woman walked down the stairs and used her senses. Her sense of smell dragged her to the Charming's residence. It was dark there she saw from the windows. She made her way upstairs, they were sleeping, she used her hearing to find out. Carefully she managed to open the door and get inside. Walking after the scent of her love. Or at least her old love. By the smell of it she hadn't changed much. Still a smell of what she considered to be frost, freshness, forest and roses. A flood of emotions washed thought her.

Her heart was racing faster as she neared the room where she was sleeping. She even recognized the sound of her breath. She wasn't alone thought. Another breath was going, not as steady but… The smell of cinnamon, leather, perfume, and bad sleep breath. Emma…she was sharing bed with Emma. Ruby's heart dropped by this. She moved closer, as silent as the night itself. Coming closer she noticed Elsa was facing the wall, and not Emma, her mouth half open. Her cool breath slipping out from light red lips. She had milk and cookies before going to sleep Ruby could tell. The brunette lowered herself to they were face to face and smiled, in the dim light she could still see the beauty she fell for what felt like forever ago. A shivering hand went out to touch her cheek. Two fingers stroking over it. Two blue eyes slowly fluttered open, as Elsa was drawn from her dream.

"Red," a small whisper. Red pushed a finger to her lips, for her to be quiet and follow her. Elsa got out of the bed, not even doubting this. Just as quiet as the wolf she sneaked out of the sleeping house. Once outside they stood on the deserted pavement of Storybrooke. Tears in Elsa's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the other woman and held her hard.

"It is you, it really is you," she whispered. Red nodded as she hugged her back, letting all of her inside.

"Come with me, you can sleep at my place," she whispered, pleading in her eyes. Elsa didn't even doubt it. She would have followed her to the end of the world if she had asked that of her.

* * *

Come morning Emma found herself alone in her bed, she looked around for an explanation, but she couldn't' find any. She sighed hoping she wouldn't have to look all over town for her.

She wondered what could drag a woman from her sleep like that, but she already knew the answer; A love interest. But how, considering Elsa hadn't even been there two full days yet. Could it be she had met someone in town before. Of course she knew everything was possible. She shook her head. No need to speculate she would turn up as she needed to find Anna.

* * *

In the diner Elsa and Ruby Red was having breakfast and reading the morning paper. Elsa smiled at her every once and again, before she asked, "I need to ask you something, you said no once before, I hope this time you will say yes."  
"Yes?" Ruby wondered, looking up from her piece of pie.

"When this is over, when we have found Anna, will you please come back to Arendelle with me and marry me? Granny can come to, I just can't stand the thought of not living every waken second with you.

"I am not sure, I mean I have a life here now," she looked at her, seeing her smile and eyes drop, it was then she knew. She knew she couldn't take being away from her either and so she said, "Yes, yes of course."

"Great, I need to go back," Elsa said, finishing up. Ruby nodded, asking, "See you tonight?"

"Yes, of course," she leaned over the table and gave her a kiss, letting it last. As she backed away she blushed, giggling. Slowly she got up and left the dinner to go back to where she came from the night before.

* * *

"I do, I mean of course I do," Red's face was turning the same shade as her name. She was marrying the woman she loved after all these years. The funny thing was that this time she hadn't even doubted in leaving Granny and her friends behind. Even with the knowledge of Emma becoming the dark one. She could always get back somehow she knew.

She looked at Elsa in her snow white wedding dress, it seems that snow was dripping down the wail and dancing all over it. Her own dress was for a change a long one. She didn't have a wail and it was rather simple. Still she had managed to get patterns of snowflakes embroidery all over it. Her heart beating so very fast as she heard Elsa repeat after the minister.

Standing by Elsa's side was a teary Anna. She was so very happy for her older sister. Even though she had expected her to come dragging home with a dashing man, she didn't at all mind that it was Ruby Red. She had met her a couple of times at the diner before they went back home and she seemed nice. How Elsa had managed to get back to get her to Arendelle she would never know. Then again her sister was full of secrets. She was just glad that she finally was getting to marry the one she loved.

Elsa's voice was shivering as she repeated the vows after the priest. It wasn't that she was nervous or was having any doubts really. She didn't, there was no doubt in her mind at all. She had even found a way to make portals so she could get back to Storybrooke when she wanted. That way her blushing bride could got back to her grandmother whenever she needed. Elsa looked at her, she was so beautiful, much more so than she had ever remembered her being. And she was hers. That was the most important thing that her lone wolf hadn't settled with anyone after all these years. She had heard rumors in the town of Storybrooke that Ruby Red had been quite a flirt for years. She had dated a lot, but when it came down to it she had never taken anyone home. Elsa had figured that it was to try to forget her, to forget them. Maybe she had even given up hope. The odd thing was she had found one day she was in her apartment that even during the phase of her life, those twenty-eight years where she didn't remember being a wolf, she had still remembered her. How she knew, she had found drawings, quite good ones of herself and the wolf. A young girl sitting next to a wolf. A young girl with sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair, it wasn't even tied up, it was held down, as they sat there under the full moon. She even had some profile drawings of Elsa against the moon, with the words, why can I remember your face but not your name?  
There was even some of the black wolf, detailed as she had been looking in a mirror with the words; why do I feel like you are a part of me. It was like Regina's spell hadn't blocked all her memories, but enough for her to miss the connection.  
Almost as the heart remembered what the brain couldn't Elsa concluded. She heard the priest clear his through and repeat the question, "The rings."

Elsa looked into Red's confused eyes, and mimed the words, "I love you," to calm her as she mouthed for Kristoff's trusty old reindeer to come forward with the rings. He was holding them on a pillow, Elsa had trained him, herself. She carefully tread the ring on Red's finger, feeling her heart race like crazy as ever before as Ruby Red tread the ring back on hers. Happiness, pure happiness filled her up, as she kissed her. She didn't even care that it now was snowing inside the castle chapel. After all the cold never bothered her anyways. Right now just she and the woman she kissed excised. That was the way it should be, and for Elsa it would be for the rest of her life. Just because she had dared venture out to the world so long ago to find herself somebody to love.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the story, would like to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
